Maria's Secret
by ReiaGZ
Summary: Maria is secretly in love and starting a relationship wiht her best friend's former boyfriend.  What's a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1

Maria's Secret

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own Roswell nor its affiliates. This is purely for fan-fiction entertainment purposes only.

**Prologue **

_By nature I'm not a very secretive person. So people seem to think. They think that I can't keep a secret just because I'm bubbly and overly-hyper. The truth is that I don't have many secrets. So the ones that I do have I tend to guard with my life. _

_Four of my friends are not of this earth. Max and Isabel Evans, Michael Guerin, and Tess Harding. Only five of us humans know their secret; Liz Parker, Alex Whitman, Sheriff Valenti and his son Kyle, and me, of course. The second secret I carry (one that I wish I had received secondly instead of thirdly) is shared between Liz, Kyle, and I. That is the secret regarding the visit Liz received from a future version of the love of her life, Max Evans. It's also the reason she slept with Kyle, or pretended to anyways. (Wish I would have known that immediately afterwards.) _

_My third and final secret is shared by me only. It's the reason for this story I'm about to share with you. The reason for my flight from Roswell and the reason I'm returning a changed girl. Actually, no longer a girl, but a woman who's been forced to grow up over night. No longer that bubbly young girl who was so much in love with Michael Guerin._

_My story begins on the night that Max found Liz in bed with Kyle. That same night my heart was broken once again by the one who I thought that I would love forever, Michael Guerin, The STONE WALL._

**One**

Sixteen-year-old Maria Deluca felt as if her life was ending. Once again she opened her heart to her sometimes boyfriend Michael only to have him disappoint her again. This time he went too far. She caught him with another girl. After he's told her time and time again that he could not afford to get attached to anyone. He goes to Courtney, a girl Maria suspects of being in league with the very race of aliens that are after the Pod Squad (as Kyle so adequately dubbed them). Michael finally managed to trample her heart into a million tiny pieces.

She was spread out across her bed with her face buried in her pillow, trying to hold in the flood of tears threatening to come out. She was crying so hard that she didn't realize that Max was outside her window tapping lightly to get her attention.

Max was having some trouble of his on. He went to his girlfriend Liz's house to invite her out on a date. When he got onto her balcony he looked into her room and there he saw that she was in bed with her ex-boyfriend, Kyle Valenti, a guy that he had healed and trusted with his secret. He had never felt so betrayed in his whole life.

Max really needed someone to talk to and Maria was the most obvious choice. They had really gotten to be close friends that past summer and he felt he could tell her anything. He knew that if he went to Michael then he would have received a lecture about how he should have never involved himself with Liz in the first place. If he went to Isabel then she would try to meddle in his affairs and he really didn't want that.

He zapped the lock on Maria's window and stepped into her room. He noticed Maria lying on the bed crying.

"Maria?" He sat down on the bed next to her and began to gently shake her.

"Maria girlfriend, what's wrong?"

"Go away Max. I don't want to talk about it." She tried to push him away but failed miserably. Max refused instead he scooped her up into his arms and rocked her back and forth as if she was a little baby. His actions caused her to cry harder.

"Shh. Shh. It's going to be alright. Just let it all out Ria." They stayed in that position for the next ten minutes until finally Maria managed to calm down.

Maria pulled out of his arms and stood up and went to her bathroom. A few minutes later Max heard the shower running. He stood up and went to her dresser to pull out her some nightclothes, knowing she didn't have any in the bathroom with her. He was familiar with Maria's room having slept over many times during the summer. Whenever either of them had a problem they usually comforted each other bye staying up late watching movies and eating ice cream.

"Max?" Maria called. "Could you get me some night clothes?"

"Already working on it girlfriend. Are you in the mood for Bugs Bunny tonight?" He asked while pulling out her favorite pajama set.

"No. I'm feeling ferocious tonight. I'm in the mood for Taz."

"One Tasmanian devil coming up." He got the specified jimmies and walked over to the bathroom door. He tapped lightly and she reached out a hand and took them from him.

"Is your mom still at that convention in Albuquerque?" He asked through the door.

"Yes she want be back until Tuesday. Max what brought you over tonight?" She opened the bathroom door and walked over to the lazy boy couch in the corner of her room. She curled up in the couch and stared at Max.

He sighed and gathered up his nightclothes that he had left over there before. "I'll tell you everything when I get through with my shower. Then you'll tell me why you were crying. Though I know it has to do with Michael and I'll probably have to kick his ass tomorrow."

Maria laughed and said, "Hurry up then."

"Hey Hun don't rush me." He went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Then he brushed his teeth. While brushing his teeth he thought about what he was going to tell Maria. He knew she wouldn't believe him at first but he planned on linking with her and letting her see what he saw. He couldn't believe at first either when he looked into Liz's window.

He just couldn't understand why Liz would do that to him. Nor could he understand how Kyle could betray Tess like that. He was linked to Kyle from when he healed him and he knew that Kyle had strong feelings for Tess. So Max was very confused.

When he exited the bathroom he found Maria still curled up in the lazy boy. However, she was fast asleep. He softly laughed to himself thinking Maria how do you expect to get the 411 when you can't even stay awake long enough.'

He picked her up and settled her onto her bed. He climbed in next to her and pulled the covers over them both. Then he laid his head onto the pillow next to hers and promptly fell asleep along with her.

**tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

Maria's Secret

**Two **

_Our sleep was innocent that night, Max and I. How I wish we could have both just repeated those moments alone together over and over instead of allowing the problems of following months to intrude. But alas that wish was not fated to come true._

Max was the first to wake. It was just the break of dawn. He turned to the sleeping girl next to him and smiled at the peaceful look on her face. The problems that were so pressing on her nerves last night seemed so far away. He wished that they wouldn't intrude on her today but he knew that that would not happen. He knew that as soon as she awoke the memories of whatever Michael did to her would come rushing back. He should know. He had his own visions of Liz and Kyle swimming through his head.

Max got up out the bed slowly, trying not to wake Maria. He picked up his clothes off of her dresser then headed for the bathroom to dress. When he came out of the room he found Maria sitting up in the bed staring at him sleepily.

"Morning girlfriend." He said. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Okay, I guess. Not completely over Michael but I'm bearing." She sighed and stood up. She walked over to her dresser and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Ugh, looks like I've been crying all night."

"Well you have." He pulled her into his arms. "Are you ready to tell me what happened with you and Michael last night?"

"Yeah, I guess, but first go make us some breakfast while I get dressed."

"Kay." He walked out of the room and headed towards the kitchen. He knew she was going to ask him to cook. Even though she worked in a restaurant Maria was a dreadful cook. He made 3 ham and cheese omelets, two for him and one for Maria, and put on a pot of coffee.

"Mmm, something smells nice." Maria said when she finally came down stairs.

"I'm glad you came over last night. I really appreciated you being there for me."

"Hey I had my own reasons for coming over, but I'm glad I could help." He set their plates down on the table while Maria fixed their orange juice and coffee.

"What made you come over Max?" She asked while sitting down.

"No I'm not going to explain my problem first. I want to know what Michael did last night to make you cry like that."

"I went over to the waitress Courtney's house because I thought that there was something suspicious about her." She paused to take a sip of coffee.

"When I got there Michael answered the door."

"What?" Max was shocked.

"Yeah. He claims that he was just asking her a few questions about why she had some pictures of him but then she came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel and I noticed that Michael was wearing lipstick. So it was obvious what had been going on and what was about to happen."

"Maria, are you sure? I mean maybe it was all innocent." He asked trying to justify in his mind how Michael could be such an ass.

"Yeah I'm sure. There's no mistaking what Courtney said when she came out of the bathroom. Michael sweetie why don't you get a little bit more comfortable and take off that shirt.' She didn't know that I was at the door. So basically I called him an asshole and told him that I never wanted to speak to him again." She drained her cup of coffee and continued.

"I don't get him Max. How could he say that he couldn't get close to me because he was afraid of leaving me and not being able to protect me? There he was with another girl. He didn't seem too concerned with protecting her or leaving her. How could he be such a lying jerk Max?"

"I don't know why he's like that Maria. All I can say is that you're better off with out him. I'm sorry he hurt you again Ria."

"Oh Max it's going to be so hard for me to get over him. I mean you saw how I was this summer. Calling him every day. This time I don't want to have anything to do with him at all."

"That's going to be kind of hard. You know that right? I'll try to limit your intake of Michael daily though. Okay?"

Maria laughed. "I don't see how you can do it but okay. Now, Max, enough about my problems. Don't think that I didn't notice that something was hurting you last night. I'm hyper but not blind. Tell me what happened to you last night."

He lowered his fork to his plate stalling for time. Then he looked up and Maria and smirked. "Oh you know I did the usual last night. Went to Liz house to moon over her and invite her to go to the Counting Crows concert with me. Went up to her balcony looked in and was surprised to see her and Kyle in bed together. That's about how my night went."

"Oh no Max. Are you sure? I mean Liz is not like that. Liz would never go all the way without discussing it with me first. You had to have been seeing things." Maria did not believe for one minute that Liz could have slept with Kyle.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me. So I'm going to link with you and show you what I saw." He scooted next to Maria and put each of his hands on the side of her head. "You have to totally blank your mind and open up to me."

"Okay." She closed her eyes and did what he said, a few seconds later her mind was flooded with Max's view of things from last night. "Oh my God Max. It's true. Liz slept with Kyle. How could she do that to you? How could Kyle do that to Tess?"

"I don't know Ria. Those are questions I've been asking myself since last night." He stood up and gathered up the breakfast dishes. "I don't know anything anymore. I never thought Liz could ever betray me like that. I should have known though. Ever since she came back from Florida she's been a completely different person."

"Oh Max. Well there has to be a legitimate reason. Maybe..." He put a finger to her lips to stop her flow of words.

"Maria I don't care what the reason is. I could never forgive Liz for what she did last night. That was no simple kissing. She slept with Kyle. Nothing she has to say could make me forgive her or him."

"I guess you're right. I just don't understand it. That's just so unlike Liz. Oh man Tess is going to be so crushed."

"You can't tell Tess or anybody. We're just going to pretend like it never happened. However, it's completely over between me and Liz."

"Okay. It's a good thing Tess doesn't acknowledge her feelings for Kyle. Now she won't be hurt too much when she finds out about them. I like Tess a lot. Despite her bringing all that destiny crap. She's a sweetie once you get to know her."

"She's alright. Ever since she stopped coming after me I've started seeing her as a possible friend." Max dried off the dishes and set them into the dishwasher. "Anyway I don't want to be around to many people today, so we need to find something to do. I do need to call Isabel though and let her know where I'm at."

"Whatever. As if she doesn't know you spent the night at my house. You practically lived here during the summer." Maria laughed. "Anyway how about we ride over to the county fair they're having over in Carter."

"Okay that's a plan. I need to go home first to change clothes and cars. The jeep isn't in good enough condition to drive into Carter. Do you want to come with me? Or should I just come back for you in about an hour?"

"I'll go with you. I'm already dressed and I have nothing else better to do. Just let me put on my shoes and get my purse." She ran upstairs and five minutes later she returned. "Let's go."

**tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

Maria's Secret

_For several hours we had decided to get our minds off the problems that we had faced in our young lives. Max and I felt that we were too young to have such pressure placed on us. And during those precious moments I realized that in the past I had been too young to understand what true love really was. The question I had been asking myself that day was: had what Michael and I shared had really been love? Or was it just a crush that had gotten out of hand? I didn't realize that I was about to find out the answer to that question very soon. Now, enough with the rambling let me continue on with my story._

**ONE**

The first two weeks Maria and Max became really good at avoiding the people they had issues with. Maria pretty much hung out with Isabel, Alex, Tess, and Max. Maria wasn't even trying to avoid Liz but for some reason Liz was avoiding her. Maria figured it was probably because Liz felt guilty about what she did to Max and she knew that Maria and Max had gotten to be close friends. It was easy for Maria to avoid Michael. She just changed her shift at the Crashdown. Soon a month had passed and Maria and Max only spoke to Michael or in Max's case Liz when they necessarily had to. One Friday Maria was in her seventh period class study hall. She shared that class with Tess, Max, and Alex. The class was located in a room inside the school library. Their usual table, located in the back of the classroom, was currently occupied by only Maria, Tess, and Alex.

"Maria, didn't you have last period with Max? Where is he?" asked Tess.  
"I don't know where Max is and frankly my dear Tess I don't give a damn. It's my birthday and he didn't even remember." Maria pouted. "Everyone remembered my birthday but him. He's supposed to be my Girlfriend."

Alex laughed. "Hey not everyone remembered. Michael didn't."

"He doesn't count." Tess stated. "Michael couldn't even remember his own ass. A good thing it's attached to his body."

They all laughed. "But seriously," Alex continued. "Max probably has a good reason for forgetting your birthday. I mean he has seemed kind of preoccupied lately. He's been avoiding Liz and Max never avoids Liz."

"Yeah you're probably right." Maria stated not wanting to explain why Max was avoiding Liz. She started frowning when a thought of Kyle came to her mind. He had been acting as if nothing had gone on between him and Liz. He was still sniffing after Tess as if nothing was wrong. For the life of her she would never understand men. She snapped back into attention when she realized someone was talking to her.

"Maria?" Max snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Girl I thought you went to another land the way you were looking."

"Max where were you?" Asked Tess.

"I had to stop by the science lab to finish up a project I was working on." He turned back to Maria. "So are you going into work after school?"  
"No. Remember I told you I was taking off today because it's a special day?" She hinted.

"Oh? What's so special about today?" Max asked with a smirk. He knew it was Maria's birthday. He even had a surprise planned for her. Tess, Isabel, and Alex knew about the surprise. Their job was to keep Maria distracted while he got everything set up.

"Oh shut up Max. Gosh you make me sick." She refused to talk to him through out the rest of the class time. When the final bell rung they all gathered up their books and headed out of the class.

"Ria, do you need a ride home?" Asked Max.

"Ahh it's amazing. You remembered that I'm without a car. Nice to know your memory comes and goes." She said sarcastically.

"Just hush up and answer the question."

"Yeah I need a ride. Just let me go to my locker first."

"Max, Alex and I are going to go meet up with Isabel and Liz. We'll catch up with you two later." Said Tess as she and Alex went their separate ways.

Max followed Maria to her locker. They both were a little pissed when they noticed Liz and Michael standing next to their locker talking to Kyle and Isabel. Maria planted a fake smile on her face and walked up to her locker. Max reluctantly followed he was definitely not in a mood to be around Liz or Kyle.

"Hey you guys." Said Isabel as soon as they walked up.

"Hey Is. Hey Liz, Kyle." Maria replied intentionally leaving out Michael. She went to her locker and opened it. She let out an excited shriek when she noticed what was inside. "Oh my God. This is the birthday bear. It's so cute."

She picked up the large teddy bear that could barely fit in her locker. It was pure white with a shiny pink bow around the neck. On the bottom of the left foot her name was sewn in pink letters. On the right foot was her age seventeen. Tucked into the ribbon around the bear's neck was a card.

"Who's it from Maria?" Asked Liz also with excitement.

"I don't know yet. Let me read the card." She opened up the card and read it aloud. It said:

_Maria, _

I give this to a very special friend on her very special day. You thought I forgot, but who could ever forget someone as wonderful and beautiful as you. Happy Birthday!

Love Max

P.S. If you think this is all I'm getting you then, I have to say that you are sadly mistaken. Look in your jacket pocket and prepare to be really amazed.

Maria eagerly reached for her jacket that was hanging up in her locker. While she did that Liz took the letter from her before she dropped it. She was a little jealous and how much Max was going all out for Maria's birthday. After all Max used to be her boyfriend and not Maria's. She sighed and pushed her self pity to the back of her mind.

"Oh Max it's so beautiful. Thank you so much." Maria held up the gold X&O bracelet that Max had bought for her. It had tiny diamonds chips between each letter. "Oh I'll cherish this forever Max. You're a great girlfriend."

"Hey what about me?" Asked Isabel with a fake pout. "I helped him pick it out."

Maria laughed and gave Isabel a huge hug. "Thank you too Isabel. You have great taste."

"Way to go Evans. You sure do know how to charm the ladies." Said Kyle raising his hand to high five Max but he immediately pulled away when Max shot him an evil glare.

"Yes he's very good at that." Said Michael sarcastically.

Maria totally ignored him and held out her wrist to Max. "Here Max. Put it on me. Oh I can't wait until I show Tess and Alex." She gushed excitedly.

"They already saw it. They were in on this surprise too." Said Is.

"Why wasn't I included in the surprise?" Asked a very hurt Liz.

"It was a spur of the moment thing." Replied Max. "They were with me when I thought it up. So anyway it's time to get going. I don't relish being up at the school while it's out. Very boring ya know."

"Carry Shay for me Max." Ordered Maria.

Isabel raised one eyebrow inquiringly. "Shay?"

"Yeah." Said Maria with a laugh. "That's what I'm going to name my new bear. Shay."

"Ahh. Okay. Whatever floats your boat." Max picked up Shay while Maria closed her locker.

**ttttt**

"Umm, you do realize that you passed my house about ten minutes ago?" Asked a very confused Maria 20 minutes later.

"Yeah I know." He said noncommittally.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Not really. It's a surprise. You'll see when we get there."

"Will you tell me how long it's going to take us to get there?"

"No. Maybe if you close your eyes and go to sleep we'll be there by the time you wake up." He suggested. She rolled her eyes in frustration and settled back in her seat.

**tbc**


	4. Chapter 4

_{I'd like to go on the record to say that what happened later that night was not planned. I mean there we were just two friends who set out to enjoy a very happy occasion together. Max was trying to treat me to a great time and ended up creating the most wonderful night of my life. However, who knew so much trouble could come out of one magical night, obviously not Max and especially not me.}_

**Chapter 4**

Max pulled up outside the gates of an empty mansion ten miles outside of Roswell.

"Maria we're here. Wake up sleepy head."

"What?" She looked around dazedly. "Max, where are we?"

"We're at Casa de Mer. One of my dad's deceased clients left this place to his granddaughter. My dad hasn't been able to locate her yet. So I asked if I could borrow the keys for a special occasion tonight. He agreed only after I promised him that I would do the chores that mom is always after him to do."

"It's a really pretty place." She commented.

"Yes it is but wait until you see the garden in the back. It's in the shape of a maze. In the middle there's this really pretty park and a manmade lake. It's so beautiful. You just have to see it for yourself." He said in excitement.

She noticed other cars parked in the around the house. "Who else is here?"

"Please Maria, just wait and see. You'll spoil the surprise." Max said as he guided her to the back where the garden path started.

He stopped at the entrance to the garden and said. "I'm going to blindfold you now, but don't be scared it's only going to be for a few minutes. Now hold still."

She stood passively while he placed the blindfold around her eyes. "Owie, that's too tight. Loosen it up some."

"Sorry okay... Now is that okay?"

"Yes perfect." She smiled. "Now lead on Girlfriend."

The closer they got to the center of the Maria began to hear strands of music. When they stood three feet from the entrance to the center of the maze Maria could make out the tune of the song that was playing. It was one of her favorite songs. One she was always singing while taking a shower. Tamia's Love me in a Special Way.

"Do you recognize the song?" Max asked.

"You know I do." She replied.

"Why don't you sing it for me?"

"Why don't you take off this blindfold? I'll sing it for you once you do that."

"No. You'd ruin my surprise. Please Ria, sing it for me." He begged.

"Okay." She smiled then opened her mouth and the words fell from her lips beautifully.

_**You know you had me  
With your sensual charm  
You looked so alarmed  
As I walked on by  
And oh some wonder  
You had to know why I did not respond  
To carry on**_

Love me in a special way  
What more can I say?  
Love me now  
Love me in a special way  
What more can I say?  
Love me now__

By the second verse she realized that she was no longer singing alone. Max walked behind Maria and untied the blindfold. Maria opened her eyes and was amazed at the sight before her. Standing on a dais before her in the middle of a beautifully lake filled with swans was the singer Tamia. She was still singing the song to Maria.

"Oh my gosh, Max. How did you get Tamia to sing for me? She's one of my favorite singers. Oh Max you're the greatest." She managed to hug him and jump up and down at the same time.

Max laughed and said, "Now Maria, don't get too excited. That's really just a image that's being projected by Tess and the voice is a recording of your cd."

"I don't care it's the thought that counts. Oh this is so sweet." She noticed the table that was covered with gold candles and a wonderful birthday feast.

"Don't give me all the credit. I had definite help with all of this. Don't you sense the touch of Isabel?" He smiled down at Maria.

Just then the image of Tamia went away and the song changed to Stevie Wonder's version of the birthday song. Maria spotted Isabel pushing a cart carrying a delicious looking cake. She was followed by Alex, Tess, Liz, Kyle, and Michael as well as Amy, Jim, the Evans, and the Parkers.

Maria smiled at Max. "Still going to say this was some spur of the moment thing?"

"Hey I said the gifts were spur of the moment, the idea for this party had been planned by your mom and Isabel a month ago but the idea for the location came from me."

"So Maria, do like your surprise party?" Asked Amy.

"Yes I love it, but is this everyone who's coming?" she asked curious about all the food and who's going to eat it all.

"No it isn't. Everyone get your butts out here and let's party." Shouted Isabel.

Soon the garden was filled with the sounds of many teens from W. Roswell High. Everyone was soon dancing eating drinking and having a good time. In one section of the garden there was a table filled with presents. That's where Maria headed first. She loved opening up gifts.

When she opened up over half the gifts she abandoned that project and went to the area where the dancing was. She danced with a lot of guys and even with some girls, but most of her dances were reserved for Max, her newest and dearest best friend.

The party ended at exactly twelve o'clock. After the guest left Maria and the rest of the gang were the ones left to clean up

. "Hey you guys you can go on home and come back in the morning to clean the rest of this mess up." Said Max.

"Are you sure?" Asked Isabel.

"Yeah. It's pretty late and I know y'all are all pooped out." Everyone gathered up Maria gifts and loaded on to the back of the sheriff's truck. "Maria do you need me to take you home?" asked Amy.

"No mom. I'm riding with Max." Everyone left leaving Maria and Max alone. Maria turned towards the lake and let out a sigh of contentment. "This was the most exciting birthday ever Max. I want to thank you again for making it all possible."

"Anything for you Maria." He said while walking over to stand next to her. "You're a great person and all your birthdays should be made special."

She turned to smile up at him. "Max you're such a sap." She slapped him lightly upside the head with a laugh.

"Oh is that how you see me as a sap? Well I have something for then." He began to step closer to her. Each step he took forward she took another one back.

Eventually she turned around and started off at a full run. Max chased after her. "You can't catch me, so, don't even try."

"Oh I'm going to catch you alright. And when I do you better say a prayer little girl."

She came up at a dead end in the maze and could do nothing but stop and turn to face Max. "Hey girlfriend, you look good today. Did you do something to your hair?"

Max just laughed at her and advanced closer. "Don't try to butter me up. It's not going to work. Now just stand there and take your punishment like a man."

She pouted and stated, "But I'm not a man. So I don't have to take it."

Max only laughed harder then lunged at her. She tried to run but he managed to take her into his arms. Max started tickling her and she began to laugh uncontrollably. "Do you admit defeat? Do you admit that I'm the king of all?"

"I admit that you're the king of asses. That's about it." She managed to say between laughs.

Max stared at Maria's face, thinking silently to himself how gorgeous she looked when she laughed. To him her lips looked so kissable. He could imagine how Michael must have felt when he was first drawn to her.

He didn't even pause to think before taking his next move. He pulled Maria closer to him and kissed her. It wasn't a small peck on the cheek but a full-grown, knock-you-off-your-feet and hear bells ringing in the background kind of kiss.

She was shocked at first and tried to push him away, but the kiss started to feel really good to her so she found herself kissing him back. Seconds later, though it seemed like hours to both of them, he paused to take a breath of much needed air.

"Mm... Max what was that for?" She asked a little dazed.

He didn't answer. He began to plant small kisses across her lips, unwilling to let her loose from his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his air. Any thoughts she had of Liz or Michael were pushed firmly to the back of her mind. At that moment she didn't care about anything or anyone but the boy in her arms.

The kiss went on and on it seemed like forever. Maria didn't even notice when he lowered her to the ground. However, when he pulled away from him she tried to keep him from leaving her. She released him eventually when she realized he was just trying to take off his shirt. In those few seconds away from him however her conscious intruded.

"Max, should we be doing this?" She sat up and straightened her clothes out a little bit. "I mean don't you think we're moving a little too fast?"

"I don't know Maria. For someone reason I just can't stop thinking about you. I mean this is no spur of the moment thing." He sighed in frustration. "I've been having these feelings and thoughts for you even before that stuff happened with Liz and Kyle. These feelings go as far back as the end of last year when we first became friends. So for me this isn't fast at all. I really like you. More than just as a friend."

"Oh Max." she cried as she threw her arms around his neck and started up their passionate embrace once again. "I like you also as more than just a friend. I don't know when it happened but it did."

He groaned in excitement as she ran her hands down his arms and chest. "So are you sure that you want this to continue?" He managed to ask in between kisses.

"Most definitely." He lowered her back onto the ground and in that moment, in the garden maze at Casa de Mer, they took their friendship to a whole other level.

The next morning the two newly lovers woke up to a beautiful sunrise. They smiled in unison as their minds traveled back to the lovely night that they shared. Maria looked up into Max deep brown eyes shyly and then leaned towards him for a kiss.

"Good morning Mr. Evans." She said sweetly. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Hmm yes very much Ms. Deluca. It was made even better due to the fact that you were next to me. All my dreams were about you." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently on the top of her head.

They went back to kissing for a few more minutes. Then Maria pulled away and said, "We really need to get dressed. The others will be here after awhile. It's bad enough that we'll be seen in clothes we had on last night."

"I can take care of that." He said. "My alien powers are pretty useful at times.

The stood up and managed to get dressed. Then Max ran his hands down the front of Maria's clothes changing them into a completely different outfit. He then did the same for himself. "Thanks Max. You're so thoughtful."

"No problem my sweet." They both walked hand in hand back to the center of the maze to start cleaning up while they waited on the others.

Tess and Kyle were the first to arrive. Tess walked over to where Maria was packing the candles into a box and started to help. "So Maria how does it feel to be close to legal?"

"Ah, well it feels great. And you guys really made it special for me yesterday. Thanks." She smiled at Tess and then they went back to work.

All throughout the day no one noticed the change in Maria and Max's relationship, except Isabel. She knew that Max didn't come home last night and after a short hint around conversation with Amy she knew that Maria didn't either. She also noticed the shy but sweet glances they shared every now and then and also the times they took to sneak off together.

She decided to follow them just to see what was up. She was shocked when she saw Max take Maria into his arms and proceeding to kiss her madly.

"Oh Max." Maria was saying, "I can't believe we actually went all the way last night. It was so wonderful and glorious."

He was smiling goofily. "I know it was awesome for me too. Gosh I'm glad I never went all the way with Liz. I'm actually glad that we were each other's first."

"Me too." She replied.

Isabel was shocked she didn't know whether to be angry at Max for doing something that they all promised not to do or to be happy for him that he actually found true love instead of that puppy love mess he shared with Liz. She settled on being happy for him. Max had experienced a lot of heartache at the hands of Liz Parker and he deserved every bit of happiness he could get.

Isabel turned and was about to walk away when realized that she wasn't the only one following people today.

"Liz!" Isabel spoke a little nervously wondering at what all Liz had seen and heard.

"Isabel, Alex was looking for you. So I saw you come this way so I came to get you. What are you doing back here?" She asked.

Isabel figured she didn't see anything so she steered her back to the park. "I just wanted to see where this path would lead me."

"Oh well ok."

Later that day Liz showed up at Maria's house. Maria invited Liz in a little hesitantly, wondering why she was coming to see her now after all this time she avoided her. "Maria I need to talk to you about something really important. It's about Max and I."

"Oh what is it?" She asked not really wanting to know. She felt that what Liz had to say was something bad that was going to ruin her new relationship with Max.

"Maria, I'm pretty sure that Max has told you that he caught me sleeping with Kyle. Am I right?" She looked into Maria's eyes already knowing the answer. Maria hesitated then said, "Yeah he told me. How could you do it Liz?"

Liz sighed in frustration. She wasn't planning on telling anyone about her visit from future Max, but she saw Maria and Max in the garden and she heard their conversation. She was still in love with Max and as soon as Tess staying in Roswell was secure she planned on getting Max back. She was not about to let Maria stand in her way. She knew that once she told Maria about her visit from Future Max she'd back away from Max. So she decided to spill.

"I didn't really sleep with Kyle, Maria. I just made Max think I did."

"What? I don't believe you. Why would you do that Liz?"

Liz went into the explanation about her visit from FM and how he said she had to get his present self to fall out of love with her. Through her whole explanation Maria was silent and on the verge of tears. When Liz finished Maria couldn't look at her in the face. She was ashamed. She had slept with Max knowing that he was once in love with Liz. Now she finds out that Liz was still in love with him and that she didn't sleep with Kyle. Damn, her life was such a mess now.

"So why are you telling me this now?" She quietly asked. "Why now?"

"Well I overheard Tess telling Kyle that she really loved him. That she was no longer in love with Max. She never was." Liz was lying she didn't know for sure whether or not Tess was in love with Kyle, nor did she care. "I knew that this was my chance to finally get Max back."

"So why tell me? Why not just tell Max about FM and go after him yourself?"

"I can't do it on my own. He wouldn't believe me. Besides FM said that I couldn't tell him anything. I need your help getting Max back." She smiled secretly at the dejected look on Maria's face. She decided to rub it in some more. "So will you help me? Help me get back my soul mate?"

Maria was slowly breaking inside. She felt so torn. She knew she had to help Liz get Max back even though she was in love with him. She knew that Max had once loved Liz and he never professed his love for her. So as far as she knew he was still probably in love with Liz and just using her as a rebound. She knew that she couldn't continue to be with Max knowing Liz was still in love with him and that he might still be in love with her.

"Yeah I'll help you." She stood up signaling that she was ready for Liz to leave. "I don't mean to rush you or anything but I really have to get some chores done for my mom. I'll talk to you later. Bye"

"Kay bye. Call me."

Maria shut the door silently behind Liz. She stood at the door until she was sure that she was gone. Then she turned and ran upstairs to her room breaking down in tears. `Oh God,' she thought, `why was this happening to her?' She didn't know what to do next. She was so in love with Max but then Liz was in love with him also and he was Liz's first. She knew one thing; she couldn't stay and watch Liz going after Max. She couldn't watch Max slowly fall back into Liz's clutches. She knew that at that moment she hated Liz with a passion. She's never hated Liz before. Even when she first heard that Liz slept with Kyle she didn't hate her. She was angry with her but she didn't hater. Now, Maria knew that she truly, madly, crazily hated Liz Parker.


	5. Chapter 5

_{The following months turned into a year and my anger and jealousy towards Liz never diminished. For those first few days I tried to avoid Max as much as I could. He made it so hard for me by always calling, showing up at the Crashdown, or ambushing me at the house. I managed to get my class schedules changed completely but then he had Alex hack into the system and have his schedule switched the same as mine. Still I maintained my mission to avoid him. He was making it so hard for me. I couldn't hold out any longer.}_

**Chapter 5**

Three weeks had passed since the revelation from Liz. Maria still didn't know what to do. She was sitting on her bed staring at Shay, the birthday bear that Max had bought for her. She looked up when she heard a light tapping at her window. She gave an agonized sigh when she saw that it was Max at the window. She shook her head first, to deny him entrance into her room. Then she changed her mind and motioned for him to come in.

Max entered and walked slowly over to the bed and sat down next to her. "Maria, you've been avoiding me for awhile now. Want to tell me why?"

"No not really." She turned away from him. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Why? Did something happen?" he asked confusedly. "Did I do something wrong?" She sighed. "No it's not you. You didn't do anything. I've just been thinking and..." She trailed off. She wasn't ready to continue with the lie she thought of to tell him.

"What? Maria what is it? Tell me?" He forced her to turn back and face him. He tried to pull her into his arms but she resisted.

"Max I'm not in love with you." She cried. "I still love Michael. I tried to accept you in his place but I realized that I shouldn't use you like that."

"What? Are you trying to tell me you're still in love with Michael?" He pulled back in anger. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Maria, that's just not possible. Not after what we shared."

"It's true Max. I don't mean to hurt you but it's true. I'm still in love with Michael. He will always be my first and only love."

"God. Stop saying that Maria. Please. Not after giving me your innocence. Where were your thoughts of Michael then? Hunh? You tell me that." He stood up and began to pace. "I can't believe you're doing this Maria. Why?"

Maria was crying heavily now. "I don't mean to do this to you Max but that's how I feel. My only explanation is that I got caught up in the moment. I should have told you from the beginning that I still loved him. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Maria was on the verge of giving in and telling Max the complete truth but then she heard Liz's voice coming from downstairs and she knew she had to hold out until Max left. Maria had plans of leaving as soon as she ended things Max. Her bags were already packed in her closet. She made plans to transfer schools. She was going to stay with an aunt of hers that lived in Florida. Her mom didn't want her to go but Maria made up some excuse about wanting to see her cousins and needing to get away from Michael.

She wasn't going to tell anyone she was leaving or where she was going. She decided to let Amy break the news to them.

"I really can't believe you would do this to me. You know how I was after Liz. Now you're doing the same thing. I didn't realize you could be so cruel Maria. God I wish I had never laid eyes on you. Damn, I don't ever want to see you again. You got that?" He turned and went out through the window.

Maria wanted to continue to just lie on her bed and cry but she knew she had to go downstairs to talk to Liz. After that chore was completed she ran back upstairs and started pulling her suitcases out of the closet. She gathered up Shay and set everything downstairs. Her mom came out of the back room.

"Do you have everything packed Sweetie?" Asked Amy.

"Yeah I have everything." Together they loaded her things into the car. Maria took one last look at her house before getting in the car and never looking back.

Her aunt Maggie was there to greet her as soon as she got off the plane. "Maria, you look so pretty. You've gotten even more beautiful since I saw you last."

"Thank you aunt Maggie. I've been working out." She said with a smile.

"Let's get your luggage and we'll be off. You're going to love it here. Jacksonville is a beautifully city. Don't think you're going to be lonely here. It won't take you long to make friends in our neighborhood."

Maria really did enjoy staying in Jacksonville. She met a lot of really great new friends. But no guy in that city could compare to Max. She didn't forget about her other friends in Roswell. Through emails and brief phone conversations she managed to stay in touch with Isabel, Alex, and Tess. She ignored any calls she received from Liz and she never tried to call her herself. Max didn't contact her at all. For that she was hurt but she understood how he was feeling.

She had been in Florida for two months when she realized that she was pregnant. She took a pregnancy test and it came up positive. When it did she broke down and cried. She was pregnant with Max's child and he hated her guts. She didn't know what to do. She knew her first step had to be to make a trip with a doctor. Then she quickly struck that idea down. Her baby would be half alien and something suspicious was sure to happen during her pregnancy. The only person she could think of going to was Isabel. Spring break was coming up; Maria decided to invite Isabel and Tess to Florida to spend time with her.

She picked up her phone and called Isabel. "Hello?"

"Isabel, it's me Maria."

"Hey girl. How are you?"

"Okay I guess. Everything is going smoothly down here." She paused. "I was wondering if you and Tess had any major plans for spring break."

"No not really. Alex parents are taking him on a cruise so I have no man to associate with. I don't want to spend spring break watching Liz chase Max. I'm pretty sure Tess doesn't either. Let me call her and we can have a three way. Hold on."

A few seconds later she came back on the line. The phone rang twice before Tess picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Tess. It's me Isabel. Maria is on the other end. She wants to know what our plans are for spring break. I'm free. How about you?"

"Spring break? Well I'm definitely free. Florida is the best place to enjoy spring break."

"So y'all don't mind coming to spend time with me? Good. I really need you guys right about now anyway." Maria stated.

"Why? What's wrong?" They both asked at the same time.

"Nothing I want to go into over the phone. I'll tell you two all about it when you get here."

"Okay well we'll take the first flight out of here on Friday night. We'll call you once we make our reservations." Said Isabel.

"Okay well I'll talk to you two then. Good bye and thanks." She waited for their response before hanging up the phone.

_{Being pregnant at seventeen was a very scary feeling. I was glad that I had made the decision to go to Isabel and Tess. Those two really helped me out a lot. I don't know what I would have done without them. They became better friends to me then my supposedly best friend Liz could have ever been. Sometime, whenever I was with them, I would wonder when did Liz become so self centered. Was she always like that and it was just hidden? Or was it some recent thing that being in love with Max bought out in her? That was something I would never find out until I finally ask her. Anyway back to my original thought. Who would have guessed that two girls I started out hating would be the best friends I ever had, other than Max and Alex of course.}_

Maria picked up Isabel and Tess from the airport promptly at ten a.m. Isabel's tall blonde figure was easily spotted in the heavily crowded building. The girls had already retrieved their luggage so after a long squeaky greeting Maria guided them to her aunt's car.

"Maria you look really great." Said Isabel.

"Yeah." Tess confirmed. "Florida must really agree with you." Maria smiled. "Thanks you guys. So how are things back in Roswell. Been disturbed by any evil aliens lately?"

"Only if you count the chemistry teacher, Mr. Irving." Replied Tess with a laugh. "Other than that things have been pretty much okay."

"Yeah, except the fact that we all miss you. Especially Max." Isabel hinted. At that comment, the smile on Maria's face didn't change at all on the inside, but on the inside it dropped completely. She didn't believe for one minute that Max was missing her; hating her yes, but missing her, definitely not.

When they arrived at the house she gave them a brief tour then showed them to their rooms. The two girls then went to unpack their luggage and freshen up after the trip. Once they finished that they headed downstairs to meet up with Maria in the kitchen.

"God I hope you're not planning on cooking us lunch Maria." Tess asked with a dramatic moan.

Maria laughed. "Whatever Tess. You know I'm a great cook."

"Oh yeah?" asked a laughing Isabel. "Before or after you woke up?" They all laughed.

"Anyway, these next two weeks with y'all are going to be so much fun." Maria stated. She went on and on about all the plans she made for them with Tess butting in occasionally.

Finally, an hour later after it seemed as if Maria had ran out of things to say, Isabel cut in. "Okay Maria, spill. What's the real reason you invited us here? I know we've gotten to friends and all but not as close as you've been to Max. Does this have to do with why Max hasn't spoken your name since you left? And why Liz has been hounding him like a bitch in heat?"

Maria broke down in tears and Tess stared at Isabel with a shocked expression on her face.

"Isabel!" Tess stated still in shock. "What's gotten into you?"

"Tess it's alright. Isabel is right. I did have an ulterior motive for asking you two here." Said Maria in between sobs.

"I knew it." Crowed Isabel. She stood and took Maria into her arms then guided her into the living room. "I'm sorry for making you cry."

"Don't be sorry Iz. Your comment isn't what has me crying. It's this whole situation."

Tess sat down on the other side of Maria. "So tell us what's wrong Maria. What can we do to help?"

"Yeah." Said Isabel. "And where does Max equate in all of it?"

"I'm pregnant." She stated then, she looked up into the shocked expressions on their faces. "Max is the father."

"Oh my," started Tess.

"God!" Finished Isabel.

"Yeah definitely." Affirmed Maria. Then she went on to explain how everything had came about. She finally finished off by saying. "I really love Max and I really wish I could tell him about this baby, but Liz still loves him and I know deep down he still loves her."

"Maria, you have to tell Max about the baby." Said Tess. "He deserves to know."

"Tess is right." Isabel said. "And are you so sure Max is in love with Liz still?"

"Yes, I'm positive. He never once told me he loved me and even when he thought she had slept with Kyle I could that part of him wanted to believe it wasn't true." Maria stood up and began to pace. "When he finds out that it actually wasn't true he'll take her back in a heartbeat."

Isabel was silent. Max's vision was a little jaded where Liz was concerned. She couldn't predict what he'd do if he ever found out the truth about FM. "Maria I could dream walk Max and find out what he feels about you."

"No Isabel. I don't want you to invade his privacy like that."

"But Maria," argued Tess, "It would make things so much easier."

"No. That's my final answer on that subject. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Replied both girls duly.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about Maria's pregnancy and whether it would be a normal pregnancy or not. They decided to do a visual examination, using their alien powers (hehehe: alien powers are very useful), to see what changes were being made on the inside of her body.

"So what do you guys think?" asked Maria when they finished.

"I think that it's going to be a normal human birth." Replied Tess.

"Yeah me too." Said Isabel. "Due to the fact that we have a lot of human genetic makeup. Combine that with yours and it dominates that alien factor."

"So," continued Tess, "you really don't have anything to worry about."

"However, to be on the safe side," said Isabel, "I'll check up on you occasionally through dream walking to see how things are."

"Thanks you guys, anyway, enough with this discussion. Don't forget I also bought you guys here to party. So let's not waste the rest of the day. We can go to Adventure Landing. It's so fun. You'll like it."

"Alright!" Said Tess and Isabel at the same time.

They ran upstairs to change into the proper clothing. Then they left and spent the rest of the day and Spring Break as if they had no worries at all.

_{Tess and Isabel must have been my guardian angels because, they decided to single handedly right every wrong that's happened to me. They were on the phone with me when I finally broke the news of my pregnancy to my mother. (Boy did she go ballistic.) They managed to come down to Florida as much as they could. They spent 3 weeks down here with me during the summer. They even comforted me through dream walking. I owed a lot to those two wonderful girls. They even helped me out in the situation of Liz and Max. I don't know what I would have done without them. I thanked God daily for them. However it's my biggest obstacle that they helped me the most with. I'm glad they were there to do it for me. That obstacle was Max not knowing the truth about what was happening in our lives.}_

Max was sad and lonely. He missed the closeness he shared with Maria. He was very tired of Liz popping up at his every turn. How could she think that he would ever forgive her for sleeping with Kyle? Max just didn't understand her at all anymore.

Max felt that Isabel was keeping something from him and he knew that it probably had something to do with Maria. Ever since Isabel and Tess came back from Florida they've been all buddy buddy and secretive like. Also, they've been back to Florida three times since Spring Break. One time during the summer they stayed for three weeks. Even Amy was acting weird. Lately he would hear her muttering about finding the bastard and killing him.

He decided that today he was going to find out what was going on, but first he was going to confront Liz about her leaving him the hell alone. Just as he was about to walk out his front door the phone rang. He was the only one home so he turned back around to go answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Max, It's me Kyle."

"Yeah? What do you want?"

"Listen man, I really need to talk to you. It's very important. It's about what you saw between me and Liz that night."

"What could you possibly say to me that I would want to hear."

"Max you have to listen to what I have to say." Kyle sighed in frustration. "Things are not always as they appear. Could I come over?"

"Alright Kyle you can come over but, make it quick." Max hung up the phone.

Kyle listened to the dial tone for a few seconds before hanging up the phone. Then he turned around to face Isabel and Tess. "Are you two sure this is the right thing to do?"

"Positive." Said Tess.

"Max needs to know the truth." Said Isabel. "The sooner he learns this truth then others will follow."

"Others?"

"Yes. Others. It's nothing you need to concern yourself with though." Stated Tess.

"Now we'll call you later to find out how it went." Isabel said as they gathered up their things to leave. They had two more weeks left before school started they were heading to Florida with Amy to spend the time they had left with Maria.

Thirty minutes later Kyle was ringing the Evan's doorbell. Max opened the door then stood to the side to let Kyle in. They headed to the living room where Max sat in the lazy boy and Kyle made himself comfortable on the sofa.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Asked Max.

"Okay, well let me get right to the point then." Kyle turned to max and began to speak. "That night you caught Liz and I in bed together was a quack. Nothing really happened between us. I love Tess. I could never betray her like that."

"How can you say that Kyle? I know what I saw." Max stood up in anger and began to pace.

"What you saw was all an act. Liz came to me that night and said she needed to make you fall out of love with her. So she came up with this plan that we pretend to sleep together." Kyle paused for a minute to let it sink in. "I don't know why she wanted to do that, but I went along with it. I had on boxers and she had on a t-shirt and some pajama bottoms."

"Is this really true? You didn't sleep with Liz?" Max asked in confusion.

"I swear man. It's the truth. Why would I need to lie?"

"Maybe to save your relationship with Tess?"

"No. Listen you can do your alien mumbo jumbo to see that I'm telling the truth."

"No need to. I believe you." Max walked over to Kyle and gave him a guy pat on his shoulder. "Listen I'm sorry I've been such an ass towards you these past months."

"No problem. You thought you had a reason."

A thought suddenly came to Max's mind. "Kyle, does anyone else know that about you and Liz."

"Yeah. Maria, Tess, and Isabel."

"Maria?" Max asked in shock. How long as Maria known? He asked himself silently.

"Yeah, Maria. Apparently Liz told Maria the full story on the day following her birthday. During Spring Break Maria told Tess and Isabel. They're the ones who made me tell you the truth."

"So you're saying Liz told Maria everything the day after her birthday?"

"Yeah that's what I heard."

"Thanks Kyle. I don't mean to rush you but I need to go."

"No problem man. Talk to you later."

As soon as Kyle left Max fell back in the lazy boy. His head was swimming with a lot of unanswered questions. Why did Liz pretend to sleep with Kyle? Why did she wait until over month later to tell Maria? Was that why Maria claimed she was still in love with Michael? And why did Maria share the information with Tess and Isabel but not him? He didn't understand what was going on but he would get to the bottom the situation soon. The first person on his list of people to confront was Liz. He stood up grabbed his keys and slammed out the front door.

At the same time that Max was driving to Liz's house, Isabel and Tess were seated on the plane that had yet to take off. Amy was in the restroom so the girls felt comfortable discussing things amongst themselves. "So, Tess, what do you think Max is going to do once he hears the truth from Kyle?"

"Go confront Liz." Tess replied.  
"Exactly." Isabel stated.

"Do you think he's still in love with Liz like Maria seems to think?"

"No I don't. Max is definitely not in love with Liz."

"How can you be so sure?"

Isabel grinned mischievously. "I did a little dream walking last night."

"Iz, didn't Maria specifically tell you not to do that?"

"Yes well I couldn't resist. Besides what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"I guess. Let's just hope she doesn't find out."

"She won't." Just then Amy came back to the seat. So the girls quieted down and set back to enjoy the rest of the flight.

Max entered the Crashdown and looked around for Liz. He spotted her and nodded his head at her to let her know that he needed to talk to her. She smiled at him and headed over to where he sat down.

"Hey Max. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Liz I really need to talk to you. When would be a good time?" He asked cutting to the point.

"Well I get off in 15 minutes. Meet me on my balcony in twenty?"

"Okay I'll be there."

Twenty minutes later Max was on the balcony waiting for Liz to come out. He really wanted to hurry up and get this over with. He wanted to find out why she lied to him. Even though he knew she didn't sleep with Kyle he knew that he could never get back with her.

"So Max. What's up?" Liz asked as she finally came outside.

"Liz I know you didn't sleep with Kyle. What I want to know is why did you want me to fall out of love with you?"

Liz was shocked into silence. How did Max find out the truth and what else did he know. She decided that he didn't know about FM so she felt safe in telling him a lie. "Max, I wanted you to be free to fulfill your destiny with Tess. That's why I tried to make you fall out of love with me."

"Is that really the reason Liz?"

"Yes, Max, It is."

"So what's changed now? If you want me to fulfill my destiny so much then why are you trying to get me back?" He wasn't buying anything she was dishing out at all. He wondered when she got to be such a good liar.

"Well Tess is so obviously in love with Kyle. So I felt safe in pursuing a relationship with you again. So is it possible Max. Can you find it in your heart to love me again?"

"No, Liz, actually I can't."

"But Max, I love you so much."

"I don't think you do Liz. If you loved me as much as you say you did then you wouldn't have been able to give up on me twice. You didn't believe in my love. You let destiny control your mind."

"That's not true. I loved you enough to let you go."

"Then let me go Liz. I'm not in love with you any longer. My feelings for you died long ago. There's someone else I love. And you're standing in my way."

"What? Who could you possibly be in love with? Tess? Maria?" She noticed the smile in his eyes when she mentioned Maria's name. "You're in love with Maria? Aren't you?"

He didn't answer.

"Oh my God!" She cried. "I didn't want to believe it at first when I overheard you two talking in the garden after her birthday. But as the day continued I couldn't rule out what I'd heard."

"You heard us that day?" Max started to get angry. "You knew Maria and I were falling for each other. That's why you told her the truth about you and Kyle."

"Max I had to. I couldn't let her steal what was mine."

"Liz I don't believe you. How could you do that to me, to us?" He tried to hold his anger in but he felt it getting ready to overflow. "I can't believe you could be such a conniving little bitch. You couldn't stand to see someone else happy besides you. You just had to make her as miserable as you are."

"Max, you don't understand I love you." She cried.

"I don't want your love Liz. Your love is selfish. You don't care about anyone but yourself. I have to go. I can't stand to be around you right now. If I don't leave I'm liable to do something that I know I'll regret later on. Good bye Liz."

Max turned and climbed down off the balcony. He really needed to get away to clear his head. He finally knew why Maria lied and said she was still in love with Michael. He wanted to see her, to hold her, and let her know that she didn't have to stand back and watch Liz run after him. He wanted to kiss her hair and whisper over and over in her ear that he loved her. He knew what he had to do. He was going to Florida. He was going to get his Maria back.


	6. Chapter 6

_{Have you ever woke up one morning and just knew, felt it in your heart, things were finally going to go your way. Well that's how I felt the day after my mom, Tess, and Isabel arrived to visit me. Both girls were acting mysterious and secretive. However, my mom was still the same. She was still threatening to kill the idiot that fathered my child. (Not that I'm calling Max an idiot. I reserved that comment strictly for Michael) Anyway, let me get back to the point. Things just felt so right that day. I felt like a completely different person. I just knew that there was a major change coming on. I could feel it moving through the air. I immediately got out of bed that morning with a very excited pep in my step.}_

**Chapter 6**

Maria rifled through her closet trying to decide on what to wear. She finally decided on a pale yellow sundress with miniature flowers all over. The maternity dress came down to her ankles. It had a spaghetti straps with a princess style waist. She wore her hair up in a French twist. She settled on wearing a pair of flat strappy sandals. She didn't need any make up because her pregnancy made her look positively radiant.

Just as she finished dressing there was a knock on her room door. "Come in." In walked Tess and Isabel.

"Damn!" Exclaimed Isabel.

"Wow!" Shrieked Tess.

Maria laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment then."

Amy walked in. "Maria, don't forget to wear a hat and put on some sunscreen. It's really hot out there."

"Kay mom." She turned back to Tess and Isabel. "Where are we going?"

"Breakfast at Shoney's, shopping trip for the baby, and then lunch at the Jacksonville Landing." Said Isabel.

"Sounds like a plan. Are you and aunt Maggie coming with us mom?"

"No. Your aunt and I are just going to hang out by the pool and work on our tans."

"Kay. Well, see you later then." The girls piled in Maggie's car then drove off.

"Ooh Ria, this would be perfect for the baby." Tess said holding up a Winnie the Pooh baby blanket.

"Yeah it is cute." Said Isabel. "Gosh I am so glad we were able to veto Amy's idea to give the nursery an alien theme."

They all laughed and Maria said. "My baby has enough to worry about as it is. Her being half Czechoslovakian and all."

Tess grinned. "So have you decided on a name for her yet?"

"Kind of. I'm leaning towards Shayla Maxine."

"And the last name?" Pressed Isabel.

"I don't know yet. It'll go with either one." Maria sighed. Her mom managed to talk her into moving back to Roswell. She knew that once she got there it wouldn't take Max long to realize that her baby was his baby, especially if she gave her his last name.

Just then Isabel's cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her purse and said, "I'll be right back."

"Hello?"

"The eagle has landed. I repeat the eagle has landed."

"Okay. Do you remember the directions I gave you?"

"Yes. Take a cab to the Jacksonville Landing. Buy two tickets for a ride on the Annabelle Lee, for the eagle and I. Get the last bench seat on the top deck."

"Don't forget to pick up the picnic basket at Ramos's. It's right inside the landing. By the way, how is the eagle doing?"

"The eagle is holding up. He's in a rush to see his mate but other than that he's fine."

"You didn't tell him anything about his mate's condition? Did you?"

"Not at all. You swore me to top secret madam."

"Good. Now don't screw up. Got that?"

"Got it."

"Bye Alex. Tell Max I said hi."

"Bye sweetie. See ya soon."

Isabel hung up the phone and went back over to Tess and Maria. She gave Tess a thumbs up sign behind Maria's back. They spent the next hour shopping. Then Isabel said that it was time to go get lunch.

"Where are we eating lunch?" Asked Maria.

"On the Annabelle Lee."

"Ooh I love that boat." Gushed Maria.

"We know. That's why we're eating there." Tess commented.

Maria smiled. "You know you guys sure do know how to show a pregnant gal a good time?"

"We aim to please. Now come on let's go."

The girls walked over to the loading area for the riverboat. Isabel looked around to see if she could spot Alex. Tess was the first to see them making their way to the bench at the back of the boat. She pointed them out to Isabel and they followed.

Tess talked nonstop pointing out things to Maria so she could keep Maria distracted from where they were heading. Finally they stopped next to the guys. Max had his back to them. He was leaning against the rail staring out at the river.

"Hey guys." Said Tess and Isabel in unison.

Maria stared in surprise at Alex not yet noticing Max. "Alex? When did you get here babe?"

Before he could answer Max turned around when at the sound of her voice. "Maria?" He looked her over noticing her bulging belly. "You're... you're..." He stuttered.

"Hello Max."

Isabel, Alex, and Tess strolled off leaving the two alone to talk things out. Max stared at Maria waiting for her to start the conversation. She sat down on the bench and patted the seat next to here. He sat down.

"What are you doing here Max?" She asked still in shock.

"I came to see you. To try to talk you into coming back home." He turned to face her taking her hands in his. "The baby is mine, right?"

Thoughts of lying didn't even enter into her mind. "Yes. She's yours."

"She? We're having a girl?" He asked with a big goofy grin on his face.

She laughed at the look on his face and with both her hands she gripped each of his ears. "Yes we're having a girl. I just hope she doesn't come out with your ears."

Max laughed for a few minutes then he went back to being serious. "Why didn't you tell me?" He paused for a minute to think then he said. "Never mind I know the answer to that. Liz!"

"You know about that?"

"Yes I do." He went on to explain about the visit he received from Kyle and the one he made to Liz.

"So you're saying that the only reason Liz explained things to me is because she knew we were getting close?" Maria asked in amazement.

"Yes. That's it." Max replied.

"Gosh when did Liz become such a conniving bitch?" Maria was furious.

"Calm down Ria. All that anger isn't good for the baby. Besides, I asked her that exact same question myself."

At that Maria laughed. She couldn't picture Max saying that to Liz at all. After a few minutes she turned serious again. "Max?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you still in love with Liz?" She asked while holding her head down. She didn't want to see the look on his face, especially if it was one of pity. Max was shocked that she would ask such a stupid question. He gently gripped the bottom of her chin and forced her to look up at him. He didn't say anything for a while. He just looked deeply into her eyes. Instead of answering her with words he just pulled her into his arms and seared her with the most sensuous kiss she had ever received.

Minutes later he pulled back and asked. "Does that answer your question?" She could only nod her head dumbly.

He laughed. "Maria I love you. I've loved you ever since that first moment you told me to stop moping over Liz or else you were going to kick my kingly ass all over Roswell. Course I didn't realize at that moment I loved you but I did none the less."

"Oh Max, you say the most sweetest things." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too. When I said I was in love with Michael still I was just lying."

"I know you were. I forgave you for saying that months ago." He spread kisses across her face. "So does this mean you're coming home now?"

She laughed. "I was already planning on coming home. My mom talked me into it last night."

"Tess and Isabel didn't know?"

"No I hadn't told them yet. Why?"

"Because they're the ones who set things up for me to find out about Liz. They're the ones who planned my trip to Florida."

"Those two have been so wonderful to me. I don't know what I would have done without them."

"I'm glad they were there to help you in my place."

Just then Maria's belly started rumbling. Max pulled back startled but then he started laughing when he realized what it was. "Sounds like my baby girl is getting hungry. Sit here while I go find Alex. He has our lunch." He walked off in search of Alex and the others.

After lunch they all piled up in the car to head back to the house. Alex and Max had came with no luggage so they made a quick stop at the local Wal-Mart for some things. In the car Isabel was driving w/ Alex seated in the passenger seat. Maria sat in between Max and Tess in the back seat.

Isabel looked in her rearview and smiled when she noticed that Maria had fallen asleep in Max's arms. They look so good together. She thought to herself. Her eyes made contact with Tess and they silently congratulated one another with a smile. Then another thought crossed her mind, this one not so good.

Aloud she said, "Oh shit!"

Everyone looked at her in shock except Maria who was still asleep.

"What's wrong Isabel?" Asked Tess.

"In all our planning Tess, we forgot one simple thing."

"What is that?" Max wanted to know.

"Amy!" Isabel stated simply.

"Oh shit!" Everyone else said together.

"Oh man! I feel for you Max." Said Alex trying to hold in his laughter. "I really do."

Max didn't find anything at all funny. Amy was going to kill him. Literally. "Hey maybe we could hold off telling her."

"For how long?" Isabel asked with a smirk.

"I don't know. Maybe until after Maria and I graduate from high school and Move to Europe?"

Tess laughed. "Maybe not. I figure we could hold out until the baby is born. After that it all depends on how she looks."

"Yeah that's true." Alex agreed. "But if she comes out with your ears man it's all over."

Max frowned at them. "I really don't see what all the fuss is about my ears. They're perfectly normal."

Maria having woke at Tess's comment snorted in response. "Yeah they are normal. If you think the Dumbo look is normal."

"Anyway," Isabel said. "There's no sense in trying to hide it Max. You should be a man and just tell Amy you're the daddy and if she has a problem with that then that's just too bad."

"And when I finally come out of the comma what should I do next?" He asked. "No really Max, that just might work." Said Alex.

"Okay if you're all so agreeable with that idea, then why don't y'all stand between me and Amy when I tell her that."

"Hey Max you're our king." Said Tess with a big grin on her face. "We have your back."

"Yeah." Said Isabel. "I'll be standing outside waiting for your call when you need us."

They finally arrived at the house. Max was very reluctant to get out the car. He was thinking maybe he should have just stayed in Roswell. Amy and Maggie came out on the porch to stare in curiosity at the teens.

"Are y'all going to get out the car any time soon?" Asked Maggie. They all piled out the car.

"Hey Alex and Max. Where did y'all two strays get picked up at?" Asked Amy

. "Hey Mrs. Deuce. We arrived here about two hours ago. We met up with the girls at the Jacksonville, Landing." Replied Alex.

"Hi Mrs. Deuce."

They all went into the house. Tess, Isabel, and Maria went up stairs to freshen up leaving the two guys downstairs to face the firing squad.

"So what made you two decide to come a visiting?" Asked Amy.

"Well we really missed Maria." Said Alex when Max made to move to respond.

"She'll be returning to Roswell with me." Amy stated with a smile.

"Yeah she told us." Max said.

"I don't mean to be rude by asking y'all this but I really need to know." Amy started on a serious note.

"Sure ask away Mrs. Deuce." Alex said not thinking. "What do you need to know?"

"Well I was wondering if y'all knew who the father of Maria's baby is?"

Max gulped in panic. His hands started to sweat. He collar felt tight around his throat. "Umm... umm..." He stuttered.

Alex laughed nervously. "We really wish we could tell you Mrs. Deuce."

"Oh well it's not like I want to kill him or anything. I just want to make him own up to his responsibility."

"Well I'm pretty sure that if he knew that Maria was pregnant he would take full responsibility." Max managed to say. As he was talking Maria and the other two came downstairs.

"Do you think Michael is the father?" Amy asked.

"Mom! Please stop torturing Alex and Max." Maria said sternly. "I'll tell you who Shayla's father is when I feel you're capable of handling it without actually going out and killing him."

At the moment of hearing his baby's name Max made a very stupid mistake of opening his mouth. "You're naming our baby Shayla?"

"Our baby?" Amy asked in shock. "You mean you're the father. Why I ought to..." Max started to run.


	7. Chapter 7

_{Eventually mom forgave Max. She didn't kill him (though not from lack of trying) she just gave him a really long lecture about common sense, using protection, and teen pregnancy. It was even longer than the lecture she gave me. Probably what made it so long is that every now and then she kept stopping to tell him that she felt close to ripping off something very important to him (Hmmm, I wonder what it was). Anyway, Max and I got back together and I moved back to Roswell. Don't think, however, that things were all Daisy Sunshine. I still had to deal with Liz, Michael, and Max's parents.}_

**Chapter 7**

Maria was back in Roswell. She realized that she would have to face not only Michael and Liz but Max's parents as well. She was more than a little nervous. They had agreed they would be together when they told Liz and Michael but Max would tell his parents first before bringing in Maria.

Meanwhile another of Maria's main concerns was whether or not she should stay in school. The baby wasn't due for another three months and she wasn't on bed rest or anything like that. It was much easier in Florida because they had schools for pregnant teens. In Roswell there weren't any such schools. She didn't want to be gawked at like other pregnant girls had been.

She let out a soft sigh of frustration before going back to unpacking her suitcase. She didn't realize she had accumulated so much stuff when she was in Florida. There were all the maternity clothes she bought, then there was the stuff she bought for the baby, and not to mention the little gifts she bought for all of her friends. She looked up when she heard a tap on her door.

"Come in." She called.

"Maria, sweetie, Max is here to see you."

"Send him up."

Amy left and a few minutes later Max walked into the room. "Hey Ria. How are you doing?"

"Okay, just doing a little unpacking that I didn't do yesterday." She waived him over to sit on the lazy boy in the corner.

He sat down. She set aside the piece of clothing she was folding and went over to sit comfortably in his lap.

"Damn you weigh a ton." He teased.

She popped him upside the head. "That's not exactly good thing to tell to a pregnant lady babe. Besides, it's your fault I'm in this condition."

"Hah. I vaguely remember having a little help." He said with a thoughtful yet playful smile.

"Nope, I was doped up on happiness from the party. You seduced me." He laughed. She leaned back against his chest. He managed to wrap his arms loosely around her not wanting to put any pressure on her protruding belly. "Anyway, what is the reason for your visit?"

"Do I need a reason to visit the mother of my baby?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, but you just left here about three hours ago. I was just wondering if you were planning on moving in as much as you've been over since we got here."

He laughed. "Do you think Amy would let me?"

"Ha, only in your dreams."

"Damn. Oh well." He kissed the top of her hair. "Anyway, I came over to tell you that I told my parents about us and the baby."

She sat up and managed to turn part way in his arms. "What did they say?"

He pulled her back into his arms before answering her. "They were kind of pissed off at first but they got over it. Don't get me wrong, they're still a little disappointed in me, but they said that as long as I accept my responsibility they'll stand behind me one hundred percent."

"What did they say about me?" She wanted to know. "Did they call me a trap setting hussy? Do they hate my guts?"

"Not at all. Mom is excited about being a grandmother. She just stated that she wished we had waited until after graduating from college." He paused for a few minutes to play with her hair. Then he continued. "Anyway, they want to meet with you and Amy tonight for dinner. I already told your mom. She's agreed."

"Well that's great then. I'm so glad they don't hate me." She sighed and once again turned in his arms. He smiled down at her and pulled her into a kiss. Moments later she pulled away. "I don't want to damper the moment or anything but when are we going to talk to Michael and Liz?"

I was trying to hold off for as long as possible." He teased. "No, really we can tell them tomorrow if you want."

"Okay. I must admit Max. I'm really very nervous about telling Michael. I don't know why. It's not if I really owe him an explanation about my actions. I just feel ... I don't know."

"Maria, do you still have some feelings for Michael?" I could hear a hint of jealousness in Max's voice.

"No. Actually I don't. I guess I'm just feeling guilty."

"Well don't. You have nothing to be guilty about. Michael is the one who ruined things between the two of you by cheating on you with Courtney."

"Yeah. You're right." She smiled. "You know I'm actually kind of glad he did because then I never would have realized my love for you."

"Yeah and I'm really glad that he did too." They kissed some more losing track of time. Amy had to come up stairs to remind them that they were supposed to meet up with his parents in two hours.

Dinner at the Evan's was a momentous occasion. Diane and Amy were already bickering over who was going to spoil their first grandbaby the most. Isabel was trying to referee between the two soon to be grandmothers while Phillip questioned Max and Maria as if he was the Spanish Inquisition.

All in all the dinner turned out pretty great. Once the two grandmothers stopped bickering they realized that they had a lot of things in common. And once Phillip decided that the two teens were level headed and weren't planning on throwing their life away he went on to acting the proud granddad.

One morning, two days later, Max was at the DeLuca's resident bright and early. Amy had just finished cooking breakfast when he knocked on the door.

"Good morning Max." Amy said when she opened the door. "You're here pretty early."

Max just smiled. "Yeah, am I just in time for breakfast?"

"One wonders if that's the only reason you come here for, the food." Maria teased.

"Well yeah. What else is there?" He asked innocently.

Both Amy and Maria slapped him upside the head. "Gosh what's with you two females and violence?"

"Max don't push me. I already owe you a butt whooping." Amy warned.

"Okay! Okay!" Max held up his hands in surrender then sat down at the table. Amy set a plate down in front of him.

"Eat up and try not to talk. Or else that might be your last meal." Maria warned.

Amy went upstairs to her bedroom to get ready for work and give them a little privacy. Max finished up his breakfast and cleared off the table. He ordered Maria to go rest on the living room couch while he washed the dishes.

Once he finished he went into the living room and found her lying on her side on a pile of pillows on the floor. "Why are you on the floor?"

"It's more comfortable down here. Come lay beside me."

He happily complied. He got down behind her spoon fashion. He stretched out one arm and rested his head on it. The other arm he wrapped loosely around her belly.

"Rub my tummy."

He rubbed in smooth soothing circles. "Like this?"

"Mm, yeah, that feels so nice." They talked on and on about nothing in particular. She was the first to fall asleep. He followed.

They both woke up thirty minutes later to the sound of Amy talking to someone that sounded suspiciously like Michael. Before either of them could get up he was already in the living room with them. Needless to say he was shocked at the sight before him.

Michael had heard from Kyle that Maria was back in town. He had been thinking about her a lot ever since she first left Roswell. He thought about the rift that he caused between them by being with Courtney. He was never even interested in her; he was just trying to find out what secrets she was hiding. He never meant for things to deteriorate between him and Maria. He did a lot of thinking those past months and he realized that he wanted Maria back and he would do whatever it takes to make that happen.

The sight in front of him made him realize that his wishes would now never come true. He now had another reason to envy and hate Max Evans.

"Hello Max. What a surprise finding you here." said Michael sarcastically.

Max stood up and helped Maria to stand. Then he guided her over to the sofa to sit down.

"What brings you here Michael?" asked Maria.

"I heard you were back in town and I came over to see how you were doing?" He pointed at her belly "How far along are you?"

"Seven months. I'm due in October." She stated.

He did some quick calculating. Seven months ago Maria was still in Roswell. He suspected at once who the baby's father was. He looked dead at Max and asked, "So who's the father?"

Max pulled Maria into his arms. "The baby is mine, Michael."

"Yours?" He was really pissed. "When did all of this happen? What about Liz?"

"Liz and I broke up a long time ago. She has nothing to do with Maria and I." Max stated.

Maria was getting kind of mad at the attitude Michael was projecting. "Michael you're the one who broke things off with me. So I don't think we owe you any explanations. When you broke my heart the last time by associating with that Courtney girl you lost all hope of me ever wanting you back."

"Maria you completely misunderstood the way things were that night."

"Did I Michael? Do you deny kissing her?" Anger was shooting out of her in waves. Max rubbed her back to get her to calm down.

"Listen Michael, after what you did Maria was completely devastated. You couldn't expect her to ever want to take you back. Besides we fell in love with each other."

Michael sighed all of his anger leaving him with that one breath. "You know I actually expected this to happen."

Maria was shocked. "What do you mean Michael?"

"During the summer when you two first started to get close, I knew friendship wouldn't be enough for the two of you."

"You did. Why didn't you say anything then?" Maria asked. "Wait never mind don't answer that. During the summer you weren't even talking to me."

"Yeah pretty much." He turned to leave. "Anyway, I'm not going to act like I'm cool with the idea of the two of you being together, but I can see I really have no choice. I wish you two the best and congrats to you on your upcoming birth Maria."

"Thank you Michael." They both said.

When he left Max turned to Maria. "Well he seemed to take things pretty ok. Not as much of an argument as I expected."

"That's a good thing. Right?"

"Definitely."Max smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I do believe Liz is going to flip though when she finds out I'm pregnant." Maria said.

"Yeah well I really don't care what Liz does anymore." Liz had really pissed him off with all the plotting she did.

"Max you can't be like that. I still want to keep Liz as a friend despite what she did."

Max frowned. "Okay. I'll do anything for you. But if she says one wrong thing to you then it's over."

They decided to get things over with and tell Liz about them that same day. Maria went to her room to change into some comfortable clothing. She settled on wearing the same outfit she wore when Max first came to her in Florida. Max helped her into the car and fixed her up into the seat belt. When they arrived at the Crashdown the first people the saw was Isabel, Alex, Tess, and Kyle.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" Isabel asked as soon as they sat down.

"Everything's great. We actually just got finished talking to Michael." Replied Max.

Kyle spoke then. "How did he take it?"

"Surprisingly well." That came from Maria.

Max went on to explain what was said between them and how things all ended.

Just then Maria stood up to go use the restroom. When she left Liz walked in from the back room. She spotted them and walked on over.

"Hey everyone." She turned to Max with a tentative smile not knowing how he was going to respond to her. "Hey Max."

"Hello Liz. We need to talk." He stood up and they walked into the back of the Crashdown.

Liz sat down on the couch in the back. "So Max what did you want to talk about?"

Max got right down to it. "Liz, I just wanted to let you know that Maria and I are together. Also, you know that before Maria left we became intimate. Well anyway what I'm trying to say is that Maria is pregnant, with my child."

"Oh my God. How could you let that happen?"

"It doesn't matter how it happened. We would have been together regardless of whether she was pregnant or not. I'm just trying to get you to see that."

"But Max, what about what we shared?"

"Liz I told you before what we shared could never compete with what I feel for Maria."

He continued pacing back and forth. "What we experienced was puppy love compared to my feelings for her. She's my light in a dark tunnel. Without her I feel so incomplete. I was miserable during the time that she was in Florida. I didn't feel myself until I felt her in my arms again."

When he paused to take a breath he heard Liz sobbing.

"I don't mean to make you cry Liz but I just can't help the way I feel. Listen I just had to tell you that. I have to go. Maria is waiting for me. Liz I hope we can remain friends for Maria's sake."

Max walked off. When he got back to the rest of the gang Maria was back in the booth eating a lunch fit for three people.

"So how'd it go?" She asked. "I thought we were going to tell her together?"

"We were but I saw the perfect opportunity to do so. Are you mad at me?" He asked.

"N0, I didn't want to have to face her anyway."

"Everything is going to be okay from now on." He said while showering kisses all over her face.

"You promise?" She said with a cute little pout.

"Most definitely."

"Okay you two, all this lovey dovey crap is getting on my nerves." said Isabel.

"Oh look who's talking?" Tess laughed. "We have to ply you and Alex apart with pliers."

"Hey let's have a movie night tonight at the Evans." said Alex to get the strain off of him.

"Okay sounds like a plan." Max agreed.

The group split up each with destinations in mind. They were all going to meet up at the Evans later. They even invited Michael and Liz. They agreed, though Liz did reluctantly. That night was like old times shared between the gang. There was a little bit of tension, but everyone overlooked it and it was almost like normal.


	8. Chapter 8

_{Shayla Maxine Evans was born on August 23, 2001 at University Hospital in Roswell, New Mexico. She weighed 8lbs, 3oz. She was a very beautiful baby. And to my relief she didn't share her father's ears. Max was there with me during the delivery. He was the only one I wanted by my side because I wanted the moment of our first child's birth to be something shared only by the two of us.}_

**Chapter 8**

"Oh Ria," exclaimed the proud father when they finally were alone with the baby in Maria's room, "she's so beautiful. She looks just like her mother."

"Yes she is beautiful." Maria smiled down at her daughter than looked up into Max's suspiciously shining eyes. "Oh Max are you crying?"

"Yes. Can you blame me? Seeing my child born is a very humbling thing." He smiled down at the both of them. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just gave birth to a child. Other than that I'm fine." They shared a sweet laugh. "So, I guess you can let everyone in now."

"Just a moment. I have something for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long jewelry box.

"Oh Max you shouldn't have."

"Open it up and see what's inside."

She opened it up and on the inside was a gold necklace with a locket charm. She looked inside the locket and on one side was a picture of her and him that had been taken the last summer when they first became friends. The other side was empty.

"Shayla's picture will go on that side." He smiled. "Read the engraving on the back."

She flipped the locket over on the back. It said: With you I've found true love. 2001.

"Oh Max, thank you so much. This is so lovely. I love you."

"I love you too. I guess now everyone is about ready to kill us to get to the baby. So I guess I should let them in now." He stood up and went to let everyone in.

The room was soon filled with family and friends. The grandmothers practically knocked each other down trying to get to the baby first. After a brief argument about who got the hold the baby first, Isabel took the choice out of their hands by gently lifting Shayla out of Maria's arms.

"Maria she's so darling." Isabel said as she held the baby for a few moments and then placed her in Amy's arms.

"I can't believe how much she looks like the two of you." said Tess in awe.

"She's going to grow up to be so beautiful." said Alex. "Just like her mother."

Michael who had been standing in the back ground throughout that time came over to where Diane was now holding the baby. He asked, "May I hold her?"

Diane placed the baby in his arms. Michael stared down at her in awe and also with a little bit of sadness, though he didn't let it show on the outside. He couldn't help thinking to himself that if he hadn't been such an asshole to Maria in the past, then this baby could have been his instead of Max's. He felt tears come suddenly to his eyes. He blinked them away and handed the baby back to her mother.

"She really is a beautiful baby, Maria." He smiled at Maria and Max, willing the tears not to come in front of them. "She's really lucky to have you two for parents."

"Thank you Michael." said Maria. "That really meant a lot to me."

He blushed and said. "You're welcome and I said it because it was true." He handed them the gift he bought, then he turned and walked out the room.

They opened Michael's gift and both crowed with pleasure at the beautiful picture he had painted for them. It was a portrait of a pregnant Maria being held by Max. It was taking in one of their peacefully intimate moments when they were both unaware that they were being watched.

"That is so lovely." said Amy. "I didn't realize Michael was so talented."

"Neither did I." said Max. He silently vowed to himself that he would make things right between him and Michael. Things had been strained ever since Michel first found out about the two of them. Soon he would set things right.

As for Liz, he didn't have any hope for things to go right between them. The only person who didn't show was Liz. After she first found out Maria was pregnant with Max's child, she started distancing herself from the rest of the gang. Eventually, she stopped hanging with them completely, finding a new set of friends without all the problems.

After everyone left Max watched as Maria fed Shayla. Once she had that finished and burped her properly. She began to sing a lullaby to her as she gently rocked her to sleep. Max climbed in the bed and stretched out next to Maria, putting one arm around her and rubbing the baby's back with his free hand.

"Maria, things are going to be really great between us."

"Yes I know. I love you so much." She said as she looked up into his piercing eyes.

"And I love you to."

"Max, do you think she's going to have your powers someday?"

"Probably, but we'll worry about that when the time comes." He squeezed her shoulder and then began to rub it also.

Maria made herself more comfortable and soon she and the baby fell asleep in Max's arms. Max smiled down at his two women and gave thanks to God for giving him those two precious gifts. 

_{So you see... That's how things turned out. Eventually, Max reclaimed the friendship between him and Michael. It took some time but it happened. As for Liz, well, she never forgave us for what she saw as betrayal. I was kind of sad at first but then I realized that if she was willing to throw away our friendship then that was her problem and not mine. I managed to graduate from high school on time. Max and I moved to Florida where we attended college at Jacksonville University. Max majored in Pediatric Medicine and I majored in Music Composition and Theory. Isabel moved to New York to pursue a career in Fashion Design. Alex followed. Tess left Roswell to tour around Europe. Kyle received a football scholarship to Florida State University. So we saw more of him than anyone else from Roswell, besides our parents. Eventually, Tess returned to Roswell and upon hearing that Kyle was in another state, she followed him. Michael received an art scholarship to NYU. He met a wonderful woman there and fell in love. They married two years after meeting and now live in New York with their two year old twin girls (Maria & Samantha).}_

"Maria, what are you doing honey?" said a very sleepy Max. He woke up in a state of arousal after having a very erotic dream about his wife, only to find her not in bed. He heard her voice and followed its melodic sound.

Maria smiled in pleasure at her husband. "I was just telling a bedtime story to the children."

"Looks like it worked. Their all in la la land." said Max as he stared at his two sleeping twins, Alexus and Marcus. They were only two years old. "Have you checked in on Shayla?"

"Yes and she stated that she was way too old for bedtime stories." Maria laughed. Her oldest child insisted on being treated as an adult. She was only 6 years old.

"Well she is your child." Max laughed. "Now how about you come to bed and read me a bedtime story."

"Hmm. Depends on what kind of bedtime story you want." Maria said on a purr as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Max lifted her up in his arms and carried her off to their bedroom. "I want to hear the one about the Hurricane Princess and the Alien King. I want to know how it ended."

"Oh, well that's an easy one." She said while showering kisses all over his face. "They lived Happily Ever After."

**fin**


End file.
